


【FF14|于桑】文档cvaer_168433（END）

by cacata



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *联动老鳖头今日涂鸦随便搞搞以示撸爽。*大型纹身+烟杆+长发+绷带梦中情图我迅速wpoirenvlkn;auetopqwrewnrwnrn;lf;laerupwqnlcvm.zmdl;jpwoe*也不知道时间背景了就当是AU吧嗯嗯嗯嗯。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters





	【FF14|于桑】文档cvaer_168433（END）

【1】

话还没谈完，烟味儿就透过了纸门缝。都看得出来于里昂热挺直腰的动作僵硬，带着点儿愠意，陪同的不敢再吭声，于里昂热则作为协商主场话事人，拍拍手示意结束无意义的纠缠。

“共荣源于互信。希望下次商谈，建立在应有的互信基础上。如果不……”

“怎么，我们可不怕你们啊！不要以为是因为谁打赢了谁才能坐下来好好谈，我们——”

“咳。”

那争辩的大块头被于里昂热的咳嗽声噎住了，反倒是于里昂热自然地点点头，拿起水杯。

“不好意思。啊——当然，发言是自由的。您要喝水吗？”

“你……”

“如果不，桑克瑞德要喝水吗？”

来客都没料到会有这么一号人物登场；传言里桑克瑞德已经死了。半天前的械斗战况惨烈，双方都有人丧命。原本两边死伤数字不明一时分不出胜负，不过据称黄昏湾这一边的头号打手打没了。“跑得太快没看清，但是他真的不动了，到处都是血”，目击者描述得眉飞色舞，自夸终于啃掉了这块硬骨头。另一方觉得有了商议地盘权属的资本，先下手为强、提前造势，一定能叫于里昂热让步。

结果桑克瑞德不仅活着，还靠着纸门，悠哉望着厅内。

“贵客来了，怎么能喝水。”他摇摇烟杆，“上点儿酒？”

众人忙又去看于里昂热，结果精灵说：“那就酒。”

仆人面无表情地要去取酒，这边的大块头立即叫起来：“我们不是来喝酒的！”

“那来干什么？”纸门边那男人反问，“来看看‘白虎’死了没有？还是说，觉得白虎死了，这块地就该改姓‘阿代勒吉’……开个玩笑。”他将烟杆抬到嘴边，“阿代勒吉已经不用跟纳纳力特抢生意，觉得你们交上去的抽成够用了，对吧。”

“白虎是死是活，试一下就知道了——”

“噢哟。”

桑克瑞德侧了下身，可在在场人眼里他位移的距离超过了侧身的范畴，好像只有白色发尾还能捕捉，而那大块头倒地的时间比发尾垂落的还早。

桑克瑞德遗憾地丢开折断的烟杆。

“脑壳真硬。拿走吧。”想想又记起自己刚才的提议，桑克瑞德靠回纸门，“啊……还要酒吗？”

来访者拖着大块头散去，于里昂热还送他们出了门。回房后组织内诸人上前报告说会议室已收拾妥当，还需要于里昂热明示如何安置安抚伤员和死者家属。

“暂时保密。”于里昂热签完支票，“勿要惊动阿尔菲诺大人。”

侍者瘪瘪嘴：“塔塔露小姐可得气坏了……”

“塔塔露小姐温柔心细，这次死伤，她安抚家属的心意比任何人都迫切。转告大家，近期安分守己，宁可家长里短，也不去和别家寻隙斗气。”

他和蔼地收着双手目送侍者下楼，忽然又问：“二楼以上，就当是暮霭不散的黄昏，非罅隙行者不可再来。”

侍者熟练地应和，转头赶走另几个新人，给楼梯扶手挂上一条红绳表示楼梯关闭。

【2】

黑道割据，争斗本无必要，但地盘直接牵涉利益，一旦染指越线，动起干戈免不了非死即伤。这回桑克瑞德算是幸运的，砍刀没切中要害，就是血流得多了些。他借此弄明白了一点：“阿代勒吉”打算斩断他们的武器链条。

桑克瑞德的脑袋倚在茶几上，打了会儿盹。响动自身后来，有两根凉凉的指头搭着他的纹身。

“阿代勒吉没发现，多玛人还是很机灵的。”他够着烟杆啜了口，却发觉刚才不注意时火已经灭了，“货还没上岸……今晚去接吧，在西风岬。赫利没事吧？没事就麻烦他带人走一趟。”

他想拿火柴和烟草袋，但身后那精灵趁机取走了烟杆。肩窝还负着于里昂热的鼻梁，烟杆就探进束腰底下、贴上裆部，硬而冰凉的烟斗在双囊上描着轮廓。吸附着纹身的气息掺了股占有意味。占有，或者索取，散开的长发被揪住，绘制有纹身的皮肤湿润起来，烟斗卡在双囊中间来回摩擦。

“……你不打算放过我了。”

于里昂热用闷闷的吸气声和一口啃啮代替回答，将男人上身带进怀里，揉了揉绷带下的皮肉。

“嘿，坏小子。”桑克瑞德笑得放不太开，他能现在就醒过来可不容易，没有能迎接一场来自于里昂热的性爱的准备。重点并非做不了，而是于里昂热。他想方设法不让自己勃起，覆着精灵在身上流动的手，顺势靠后，“睡饱了再给你玩？”

精灵只埋着脸，烟斗扣在性器上，惹得男人吸了口气，咽下喉中咕哝：“睡好了再给你。”

灰色的头发软塌塌的，好一会儿才动，粗重气息也压低了。

“纹身……要重做。”

“随你，随你。点点香？”

在绷带上乱摸的手撤去，转向被炉一侧取香炉。西装的扣子硌得慌，桑克瑞德放软下腰，仰起脸，看了看于里昂热的下巴。于里昂热要点香，两手都离开了，留下个烟杆还插在桑克瑞德腰带里。男人忽然想改主意，觉得给于里昂热做一做也没事，但那精灵族话事人用火柴星光坚定了决定，不再逾越，眼神恢复沉静，全然又是刚才在会议室应对汹汹来客的帮会精英。

桑克瑞德希望那些活下来的阿代勒吉家小跑腿们以后听到关于于里昂热的传言，能感谢一下自己。毕竟能把他们支走已经算是救了他们一命，里外差距太大的人，在黑道里，大都极为可怕。

是不是早睡不好说，早起肯定是不亏的。桑克瑞德嗅着屋里的熏香，稍稍窝下去，打起哈欠。

END.


End file.
